Love or Lust
by LunaClipse
Summary: Bella has hated Edward since he moved to Forks. But now that their parents are getting married and she's stuck living with him, does she hate him enough to resist his charm and good looks? All-human.
1. Broken Pacts

**So this is my first FanFiction so try not to be too harsh. I don't really have much to say so... I hope you like it and review and tell me what you think:)**

Chapter 1: Broken Pacts

**BPOV**

Do you know that one person that you wish would just stop bothering you and leave you alone? The person that you hate with all your might but can't get away from. If you don't have this problem, then you're extremely lucky. I, on the other hand, have a very big 6'2" 160 lb problem.

Now it wouldn't be too bad if I only had this problem at school or at work or something like that, but when I have it every day and night, I just want to strangle it. His, I mean _its_, constant sex jokes and the fact that it's always trying to get into my lace panties doesn't help. But what would you expect if your problem or in my case stepbrother was Edward Cullen?

Before I get into that though I think it would be best to tell a little bit of the Swan-Cullen history. Our parents met when Charlie responded to a call on a house that was being burglarized. It ended up being Esme's house. They had just moved in from Alaska a few days before, so Charlie took it upon himself to make her "feel more comfortable" after what happened.

After they had been dating for about two months I had the non-pleasure of meeting Edward. We went to the same school and were both in 8th grade so I was forced by my father to show him around and help him out. Little did I know, he wasn't the shy new kid, he just jumped right in and was cocky and confident from day one. He hit on all of the girls, including myself. I was flattered at first, I mean all you have to do is look at him and you'd know what I was talking about. But then I saw how womanizing he was and I made a pact with myself that no matter how sexy he looked, how beautifully sculpted he was, or no matter how much he flirted with me I would never let him get to me. Now that didn't mean I wouldn't use his weakness for me to my full advantage.

I'm not even sure why he liked me. I was so plain. Boring brown hair, plain brown eyes, average body, less than average height, and vampire like pale skin. But whatever the reason it was still fun to torment him.

Like once in 9th grade when we ended up at the same party I brought him out onto the dance floor. I started grinding on him and moving my ass all over his crotch. He breathing became labored in my ear and I knew I had him. I led him up to one of the bathrooms and proceeded to unbutton his pants. When they were down at his ankles I started to put my hand into his tented boxers and told him to close his eyes. When he had them closed I took a cup of ice water that I had brought with me and poured it down his pants.

The look on his face and the girly scream he made was priceless!

But just because he was seriously crushing on me didn't mean he didn't get me back for everyone of my stunts. In 10th grade after I got a picture of him in a thong (don't ask how because it's too traumatic) and circulated it around school, he took all of my underwear and bras out of my drawers and hung them in my front yard dangling down from the trees. I was mortified! Especially after Charlie had to help get the thongs with his ladder because were too high up for me to reach.

* * *

Now back to the present.

"Bella!" I sat up in bed, put down my worn copy of Wuthering Heights, and followed Charlie's voice downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad?" He was sitting at the kitchen table when I came in and motioned for me to sit down.

"As you know, Esme and I have been gettin' pretty serious over the last three years. And well… you see…" He let out a small sigh. "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

"Dad, that's great." I popped out of my seat to give him a hug and nearly tripped on the leg of the table. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Bells. So the wedding is set for August 14th."

"What are the plans until then?" While he answered I grabbed his glass of orange juice and took a big drink.

"Esme and I were hoping that she and Edward would be moved in by the end of the month." Wait, what?! I accidentally sprayed out all of my OJ and began choking on the juice that I had been in the middle of swallowing. "Jeez Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes. "But please don't tell me that you just said Edward was moving into our house." He let out a big sigh.

"I know you two have you're differences but I really want you guys to get along. Think of it this way, you only have to deal with him for a couple of years until you graduate and you'd be doin' you're old man a favor."

"A couple of years!?" I groaned, but decided I'd do this for Charlie. "Fine, but I'm getting an in-house restraining order." Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I got up and opened the door to see Esme standing there with a smirking Edward behind her. "Hi Esme. Congrats." I said giving her a small hung.

"Thanks Bella. I'm so glad that we can all be a family." She gave me a huge smile and headed for the kitchen to talk to Charlie.

"Hi _Edward_." His name sounded like acid on my tongue. He stepped in and ruffled my hair.

"Hey Bella. How they hanging? Nice and perky I see.*****" I scoffed at him and walked to join Esme and Charlie in the kitchen. When I walked in they were just looking at each other and smiling. Aww, they made such a cute couple. I cleared my throat after a few seconds so they would realize I was there.

"Oh, umm Bella. Why don't you show Edward where is room in gonna be." He nodded his head towards the stairs and I got his oh so subtle hint.

"Ugh, let's go Assward." As I headed up the steps I felt him grab my ass and I spun around to smack him. But before I could, he grabbed my wrist. When I went to hit him with my other hand he grabbed that too. He was leaning forward towards me and I turned my head to deflect his lips. It didn't seem to bother him much as he headed for my earlobe instead. He started to lick and nibble on it and I let out a small squeak. I heard him chuckle, which really pissed me off. I brought my knee up to his crotch and he let go of me, falling to his knees on the steps and grabbing his manhood. "Don't touch me." I went up to my room and slammed my door.

I had always been an expert at keeping Edward at bay but recently he's really been getting to me. It's like he's not Edward the boy anymore, now he's Edward the man. I got the chance to see his chest a few weeks ago and it was almost orgasmic. He's so sexy and has a perfect six pack. But it's not just his chest, it's also his bronze 'after sex' hair, and his gorgeous green eyes, and his beautiful face. I think that he knew he was breaking my barrier too because he has definitely been picking up his efforts to seduce me.

A few minutes later a heard a banging on my door. I ignored it knowing which asshole is happened to be. The banging just got louder and louder and I pulled my pillows over my ears to try and smother the noise. I had no such luck. Just as I was about to tell him to 'go the fuck away', he barged into my room looking furious. I inwardly smiled. "Get the fuck out! I don't remember inviting you in."

"Are you trying to sterilize me, you crazy bitch?!" He was yelling and I was surprised Charlie or Esme hadn't come upstairs to see what the commotion was about yet. "They're gone. So it looks like it's just you and me." He said with an evil smile as if reading my thoughts.

"Alright, like I said before, get the fuck out!" He let out what sounded like a small growl and pushed me onto the bed while climbing on top of me. "Ugh. Get off Doucheward!"

"Nope." I struggled underneath him, trying to get out. When that failed I started to hit him on his rock hard chest with my fists. After only about a second or two he captured both of my hands and brought them above my head. He leaned down and tried to kiss me again but like before, I turned my face away from him. He took both of my wrists into one hand and used his other hand to pull my face so that I was facing him again. Suddenly, his lips were smashed into mine and his tongue was trying to coax its way into my mouth by lightly caressing my bottom lip.

I tried to pull my hands free and push him off, but he was a lot stronger than me. He slid his fingers slowly down my body and it sent shivers up my spine. He then stopped at my breast and started to gently knead it. A small moan slipped out of my mouth and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips.

As soon as he did that, all of the rational thoughts left my head. I let him explore my mouth while I gently massaged his tongue with mine. He seemed to forget about my hands, so I took them out of his grasp and slid them into his bronze hair. As I gently tugged on his soft locks, he let out a groan of pleasure.

He pushed my legs apart with his knees and fell into the new open space while keeping contact with my lips. I could feel his hard-on on my inner thigh and it caused my panties to get wetter than they already were. I lifted my leg around his waist while our tongues were fighting for control. I let out another moan when his hand found it's way under my shirt and he started to play with my lace bra and what it was holding. His other hand that had been caressing my thigh moved to the button of my jeans.

I hesitated when I realized what I was doing and whom I was doing it with. My head told me to stop immediately and smack him as hard as I could until he got the hint and left but my throbbing clit told me to keep going.

Edward must have noticed my uncertainty because he broke our kiss and started to whisper in my ear. "Come on Bells, you know you want me. I know you dream about my cock fucking you. I know you fantasize about riding my dick all night long. Let's just fuck. Let me fuck your hot... little... pussy." I moaned at his words and I guess he took that as a 'yes' because he proceeded to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Before I could protest, he had them off and flying across the small room. He went back to his previous position and started to grind his dick over my cotton covered clit.

Oh what the hell! How did I ever think that I could resist him? I yanked at his shirt and he chuckled at my urgency. Once he was bare-chested, I reached down to take off his jeans. I used my feet to push them the rest of the way down his legs. He began to nibble and lick my neck and I was so caught up in the amazing feeling that I almost didn't notice the fact that he want commando. His huge cock was standing at attention for me.

Now I'm not a virgin, but I knew that it would probably hurt like a bitch the first time he fucked me. His fingers clawed at my shirt until he finally got it off. My body started to tingle as he raked his long fingers up and down my flat stomach. He let out another growl and forced his tongue into my mouth again.

He gripped my breasts while grinding himself into me. I let out a loud moan when he rubbed himself against my still covered clit. He broke our kiss and nibbled on my ear.

"Tell me how much you want this Bella." His breath tickled my ear with every whisper. Supporting himself on one of his arms, he ground harder against me. "Tell me Bella." I moaned again, ignoring his request. "Tell me or I swear I'll stop." I called his bluff by ignoring him again, but when the pressure of his dick against me disappeared I whimpered.

**EPOV**

She let out a whimper when I stopped grinding myself into her and I hoped she would answer soon because it was killing me not to have her wet panties against me. "I want you so much it's driving me crazy. Keep going. Please." I saw a tinge of pink reach her face and I chuckled inwardly.

I continued rubbing my cock up and down her hot slit and I could tell she was really enjoying herself when she began to thrust her hips into me.

To say I was utterly shocked at our current situation would have been the understatement of the year. Bella was the world's biggest cock tease. She'd let me kiss her and on rare occasions make out with her. She also let me cop a feel or two but never had she let me get this far. In the past few months, I could tell that she was getting worse at resisting me. And I used that to my full advantage by using every chance I got to hit on her and make her blush.

While I was deep in thought, I seemed to miss when Bella switched our positions so that she was now grinding herself from overtop of me. I wanted so badly to just rip those thin cotton panties off and plunge into her. I groaned at the thought and realized I couldn't take much more of her rubbing herself all over me. "Bella, please tell me your close, because I can't hold off much longer."

"Baby I'm so close. Ughn… almost there." Her breathing became more labored and I could tell that she was only seconds away. I switched our positions back and ground so hard against her that I almost lost it. I started to rub and lightly pinch her clit through her underwear and it threw her over the edge. "Edward… I'm… I'm coming. Please… please come with me."

That was all the permission I needed to let go. Everything that was building up exploded. I felt my balls tighten and I shot my load onto her gorgeous stomach. I fell onto the bed next to her and whispered into her ear, "That was amazing."

She said something back, but I didn't quite catch it. "What'd you say Bells?" I left light kisses on her neck as a feeling of triumph overwhelmed me when I realized I finally got to come with Bella Swan instead of just imagining it. Wow. That was definitely one of the best orgasms of my life and I didn't even get the chance to be inside her.

"I said get out." My kisses screeched to a, figurative, halt. Was she serious?!

"What?!" I was in a state of utter dismay.

"Jeez, are you deaf. I said get out." I looked at her face hoping to see signs that this was a joke, but all I saw was seriousness. "Well? What are you still doing in here?"

"Bella are you kidding me? Why the fuck are you kicking me out no more than 10 seconds after what we just did."

"What Edward? Did you expect me to fall in love with you just because you gave me some mediocre orgasm." Obviously I didn't expect her to fall in love with me, but I was hoping she would stop frickin' hating me. And was she serious about that orgasm!?

"Mediocre my ass!" I grabbed my clothes from their spots all around the room and stalked out slamming the door before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Even though I was pissed that Bella seemed to hate me even more, I still wanted her. Hell. Just thinking about what just happened –minus the yelling- made my cock twitch. I needed to have her again. And next time I would be deep inside of her instead of over her soaking wet panties. Oh Fuck! I definitely felt myself getting a hard on when I thought of that.

No matter what it takes, I'm going to get Bella in bed…or on the kitchen counter, or the dinner table, or the old couch, or in the shower—anyways, I'm gonna fuck her every which way. And when I do, she won't be able to deny that I gave her the best orgasm of her life.

* * *

"Hey Jas, what's up?" If anyone could help make Bella mine, it was my best friend, Jasper Whitlock. We had been friends since I moved here and he's never let me down.

"_Hey man, nothing much. What's up with you?" _

I sighed into the phone. "I need your help."

***Sorry, but I just had to have an American Pie Band Camp quote in there.**


	2. Jealousy

**So, I'm going to try to update every week. All the snow really helps with getting chapters done since I'll be stuck in the house for probably the next week. Well, nothing really else to say except ENJOY. And review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

**BPOV**

I sat up from trying to read Wuthering Heights to hear yelling from my yard. I got up, exasperated, to look out my window. What I saw left me momentarily breathless. Edward was in the yard shirtless and glistening with a thin layer of sweat while playing football with his friend Jasper. No matter how much I hated his guts, and no matter how much I was in denial about that fantastic orgasm, I couldn't look away.

The mouth watering muscles on his back and shoulders rippled as he threw a spiraling pass to Jasper. When he turned around, my breathing picked up at the sight of his deliciously toned abs. He looked up towards my window and shot me a shit-eating grin. I felt my cheeks burn to an insane temperature. I quickly shifted so that my back was facing him, not letting him get the satisfaction from seeing me blush.

_You wanna play dirty? Well I can play real dirty, Edward Cullen. _I changed into my shortest pair of faded shorts and slipped on a low v-cut tight white tee and skipped down to the kitchen to make some lemonade. (Although I usually detest wearing such revealing clothing, I made an exception for Edward's torment.)

As soon as I shut the sliding door and stepped into the rare Forks sun, I saw both of their mouths literally drop open. "Hey boys." I tried to use my most seductive voice and by the way Edward was stuttering. I would guess that it worked.

"H-h-hey B-bella." He shook his head and tried to sound alluring but his voice was still a little shaky. "And who might those be for?"

"Well me and Jazzy here of course." I walked up to Jasper and ran a finger down his sweaty shirt clad chest as I said it. "He was looking pretty hot, so I thought I'd bring him a little something to cool him down." Although I was talking to Edward I kept my eyes on Jasper. I rose on my tippie toes and whispered in his ear. "Can we talk in the kitchen for a sec?"

He just nodded and followed behind me as I walked inside. Before I closed the door I turned to Edward. His mouth was just hanging slightly open. "Don't fret Eddie. We'll be back soon." I winked and turned back to Jasper. "I need your help."

He shook his head and sighed. "And why would I want to help you Bella?" He said with a voice dripping with his southern accent.

"Well, you know Alice right?" His eyes widened.

"A-alice Brandon?" _Gotcha._

"Yep, that's the one." He just nodded once so I continued. "Well, she has been asking about Edward's blond friend lately and I'm sure if you helped me out, I could put in a good word for you," I said in an innocent voice.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a small smirk. "I'm listening."

"I'm just going to come out and say it so try not to be offended by it. Edward's a douche and I want to emotionally castrate him." I smiled sweetly as I said this. He seemed to be thinking it over. Hopefully the thoughts of Alice would outweigh any thoughts for protecting his friend.

"Go on." He still seemed wary but at least now I knew that I could really use my best friend as a bargaining chip, I'm sure she'd understand though.

"He's just been really cocky and annoying lately, well, extra cocky and annoying, so just for today could you just act like you're interested in me."

"Bella, I dunno."

"Just imagine I'm Alice. Come on Jas, it's not like I'm asking you to shoot some puppies. Just flirt with me."

"Fine, but just for today." I let out a girly squeal. "And you better talk to Alice."

"I will, I will, sheesh. Okay, let's get back out there and flirt." He groaned as we walked back to Edward in the yard.

He immediately pulled Jasper away and I could here him growling, "What the fuck was that about Jasper? You're supposed to be on my side."

Jasper turned to me and I shot him a look. He turned back to Edward and whispered aloud enough for me to hear. "I am." _Good, this would be so much less fun if Edward caught on._

"Hey Jas, can I play with you guys. I've always wanted to learn how to throw a football." I heard Edward groan behind me. _Wow, this was easier than I expected._

"Sure, Bells." I felt him come up behind me. He dragged his fingers from my waist up to my shoulders and down my arms to my hands. I shivered and when I looked at him, all he did was wink. "Hold it like this." He molded my fingers to grip the football. "Then lift up you arm near your ear. Step forward with your left leg and let go." We threw it right at Edward who was now glaring at our little display. "Edward, you see that? My girl's a natural."

I smirked as Edward visibly winced at Jasper's use of the words _my girl._

"Let's just play. Here Bella," Edward tossed me the ball. "Pass Jasper the ball so he can get a touchdown." He smiled maliciously and I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Umm Jazzy, go long." I threw the ball as hard as I could, and with all my muscles from playing sports all these years, it went a whopping 20 feet. _Damn, I suck!_ I wasn't worrying about my lack of physical ability for too long before I realized what was about to happen. Jasper had his hands up to catch the ball and Edward was running towards him looking like a bull on steroids. _Shit!_

Before I could even yell for him to stop, Edward hit Jasper like a bulldozer and tackled him to the ground. I let out a yelp, just imaging how much that hurt, and ran towards Jasper. He was rolling in the grass in pain.

"Aw, come on Jasper. Don't be such a pussy. I didn't even hit you that hard!" I ran at him and started smacking him and bashing my fists into his chest.

"What the fuck was that Edward? Jesus Christ this isn't the freakin' Super Bowl!" I, then, darted towards Jas who was trying, and failing to sit up. "Jasper! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made you help me piss him off. I wasn't even thinki-"

"Bella. Shhh. It's fine. It was worth it to see you try to beat him up in my defense." He pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "I really am okay, I just thought it would piss him off if you had to take care of me." I let out a giggle and whispered a 'thanks' back in his ear.

"Okay let's get you inside." I wrapped his arm around my neck and shoulders and laughed internally as he played up his hobbling.

"Here let me help." Edward tried to grab Jasper's other arm but I really was still pissed that he would practically attack one of his best friends over something as inconsequential as a girl.

"We got it _Eddie,_" I snapped. He dropped Jas's arm and walked ahead of us into the house grumbling to himself.

I plopped Jasper onto the couch and got the remote. When I sat back down Jas pulled me into him and we both looked over to Edward who was grimacing at us from the opposite end of the couch. I smirked at him and watched, as he turned red from anger, no doubt.

About an hour into _Sixth Sense,_ Jasper tapped on my arm to get my attention. I leaned up so he could talk to me without Edward hearing. "You what would make him really pissed?" I just shook my head. "Let me kiss you really quick." I must've looked skeptical because spoke up saying, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Bells. It's not gonna mean anything."

"Fine, but if he comes in here with a knife or a shotgun, I suggest you make a break for the door." He just chuckled as he began to lean in. I met him halfway and our lips just barely touched. I leaned in a little further and our mouths pressed more firmly against each other. I let out a small whimper that, most likely, caught Edward's attention. But he was soon forgotten as Jasper dragged his tongue along my lower lip.

I quickly allowed him entrance to my mouth and our tongues moved together in a gentle dance. I felt his hands start to roam my body as I lifted my hands to tangle in his hair. Just as it was getting good, I felt an iron clamp-like grip on my arm as I was wrenched away from Jasper and into Edward's hard chest. "Jasper, I think you need to leave!" He was seething I was nervous to be standing to close to him when he was this mad.

"Yeah… Bella, I'll just umm… I'll just see you at school." He all but ran out of the house. _No! Don't leave me here with this psycho! _I looked up at his raging mad face and let out a nervous laugh.

"Heeeey Edward." I smiled up at him trying to use it to wordlessly diffuse the situation. "Umm… I think I'll just go and finish Wuthering Heights now." I started to walk away towards the stairs but his grip never left my upper arm.

"I don't think so. I _do_ think we need to have a little chat though." His face was a lighter shade of red than before, so that had to be a good sign.

"O-o-okay. I'm just gonna get a glass of water real quick. I'm uh kinda thirsty." _Oh, please, please, please don't kill me!_

"Uh-uh. Sit down!" I sat quickly to prevent from angering him further. "What the hell was that?!" He said it slowly and menacingly. I shrugged. "Why is it, that you think you can touch whoever you want?" He was starting to move closer to me on the couch. "You are _mine. _No one else is allowed to touch you. Got that?"

Forgetting about my fear for the moment, I yelled at him. "Who the hell do _you_ think you are? I am not _yours! _And you know what? I can touch whoever I want." I punctuated each word with by jabbing my finger at his chest.

"Yes, you are and no, you can't." He was now less than inch away from my face.

"No, I'm not and yes, I can!" Suddenly he leaned towards me and pressed his lips into mine. I was outraged_. I'm trying to tell him that I don't belong to him and he thinks he can just kiss me whenever he sees fit?! _I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could in the face. Unlike earlier, I caught him off guard and was able to actually hit him.

He recoiled and let out a chuckle while he reached for his cheek. "If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask Bella." I shot up from the couch and headed fro the stairs.

As I walked past him I leaned down to growl out in his ear, "You disgust me." He reached up and grabbed my arm. It wasn't as rough as before, but I could still feel the anger behind it.

"No matter what you think, you are _mine._ And you _can't _touch whomever you please." I broke form his grip just as Esme and Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey kids! Did you guys behave while we were gone?" I glanced over at Edward then turned back to Esme and shrugged.

"Yeah. Everything was just peachy." I stomped up the steps leaving them to ask if everything was _alright_.

**EPOV**

As I paced in my new room-to-be I thought about what happened earlier that day.

_What the fuck happened today? One minute I'm asking Jasper to help me screw Bella and the next minute he's playing tonsil hockey with her on the couch. That bastard will be lucky if I don't dismember him the next time I see him. _

_And what the hell was up with Bella? What did she mean she could touch whomever she wanted? How dare she think she wasn't mine!_

The more I thought about today, the more pissed I got. Then I got an idea. Instead of playing the douche bag role maybe I would have a better chance of getting into her pants if I tried the nice guy approach. I walked up to her door and knocked. I heard a faint 'come in' and went to sit on the edge of her bed where she was lying down reading her worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened today." _That sounded sincere, right?_

"And why would you want to apologize? Have you ever even apologized to anyone before?"

"Sure I have. Ummm… there was that time when… no wait. Oh yeah! I apologized to Emmett… actually I never got a chance to. Well, no I haven't. But why not start now? You can deflower me of my apology virginity."

She let out a giggle and seemed to be buying it. When I flashed her one of my panty dropping grins she went back to just frowning at me. "I forgive you, but I just want you to know that I know you. And I know that you wouldn't just apologize to me for the heck of it. So whatever your little hidden agenda is, forget it."

"Okay… paranoid much. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Yeah. See ya. Good night." I wandered back to my empty room with just a mattress and some sheets on the floor. I turned around and let myself fall back on it. A short while after my body finally relaxed, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello, Edward." I slowly started waking up and rubbing my blurry eyes to get a better view of the gorgeous body lying next to me on my mattress.

"Bella? What are you doing in my room?" My eyes finally adjusted to the bright light streaming in through the high windows.

"You were right Eddie." Her hand started running through my hair and I shivered at the feeling. "I'm all yours. I won't ever touch anyone else. As long as I have you, I won't even need anyone else." _Jesus, this was too good to be true._

Her other hand started to make its way down my bare chest and once she reached the waist band of my pajama pants, she slid her hands underneath. She gently ran her fingers from hip bone to hip bone and I let out a groan. When I looked up into her eyes they were black with lust.

Her hand finally made its way lower and she gripped my hardened dick roughly. I sucked in a breath at the sudden movement, but she just smirked and began to pump her fist along my length. After a few seconds, she took her other hand that had been gripping at my hair and proceeded to pull my pants down. With a little assistance from me, she had them off in no time.

Once, they were out of the way, she moved to the other side of me and changed it to a two handed job. While steadily pumping me with one hand, she massaged my balls with the other. My breath was coming out faster and when I felt that stirring I knew I was close.

But I knew that if Bella was going to finally admit that she was mine, than I was going to fuck her until she couldn't walk. I grabbed her hip and brought her to straddle me. For the first time I took a look at what she was wearing and felt myself get even harder. She had on short blue shorts that barely covered her ass and an almost see through white camisole.

Her breasts were threatening to bust out of it and her nipples were hardened to the point that when I began to twist and pull at them, they felt like pebbles. She moaned at my ministrations so I kicked it up a notch and pulled off her shirt. I moved my hands from her hips to her back side and brought her closer so I could suck on her nipples.

As a result she unintentionally started to grind against me. I could feel her hot core and I thought back to yesterday when we were in her bed. I didn't want this to be like that.

I got a good grip of her boy shorts underwear and ripped them away with one forceful tug. She gasped in delight and leaned forward to kiss and nibble at my neck. Taking advantage of the position, I turned us over so that I was now on top. I was the one in charge.

"Are you going to fuck me now, Edward?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." I ran my hand down her flat stomach and kept going until my fingers reached the apex of her thighs. I rubbed her clit and felt how wet she was. I groaned out loud and involuntarily ground myself against her. "Are you ready, Bella? Are you ready to be fucked?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" She winked then wrapped her legs around my back. I wrapped my hand around my cock, gave it a few tugs and slowly guided it into her.

There was only one word I could really use to describe being inside Bella: heaven. My thrusts started out slow in pace but soon they were fast and uncoordinated.

"Jesus, Edward! "You're freakin hard! What are you dreaming about?"

I slowed down my thrusts. "What?"

"I said what's up with the morning wood and why are you practically humping you're pillow?" It was definitely Bell's voice, but her lips weren't moving.

Just then I felt a few nudges at my arm and popped up in bed to find Bella sitting on the mattress with a disgusted look on her face. "Morning, asshole. Esme told me to wake you up for school. And she told me to tell you that they got the shower fixed for your room so you can use it now." She got up and walked out, but before leaving she turned around and said in a low, mocking voice, "You might want to make it a cold one, though."

_Fuck my life!_


	3. Nice Guy Approach

**AN: Sorry it took so long and it a bit shorter than the others but I don't really have any excuses. That weekly thing is a bit harder then I thought, but I will be updating sooner then this one was. That's basically it. So... review and tell me what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Nice Guy Approach**

**EPOV**

"You said what!?"

"I know, I know. It's just that you know how much I hate Edward and Jasper wouldn't help without a little persuasion. And I knew that he had a big time crush on you, so I may have used that to my advantage. I'm so sorry, please don't make me go shopping!" I stopped and peered around a corner when I heard what sounded like Alice and Bella talking about Jasper and me. Did this have anything to do with what happened yesterday? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alice start to giggle.

"Did you just say that all in one breath?" She continued to laugh at her and Bella seemed to clam down, probably with the knowledge that Alice wasn't going to kill her. She might be pixie-like in stature, but you never want to be on her bad side.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Did he really ask about me?" Wow! Is this what girls talk about when guys aren't around. This has to be the most stupid shit I've ever heard!

"Alice Brandon, you like Jasper Whitlock don't you?" I think for the first time in my life I saw her blush.

"I don't know. He's just been looking really cute to me lately. I mean his dirty blonde locks and his muscular arms that you can imagine wrapping around you. Oh, and the way he wears those low rise jeans that just…"

"Ummm, earth to Alice." Her eyes were slightly glazed over and I could tell that she was stuck in her reverie about Jasper.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Okay, don't get mad or anything, but Jasper and I may have kissed." My mind immediately flashed back to yesterday's occurrences and I started to see red from remembrance.

"What the fuck do you mean 'Jasper and I may have kissed?' What kind of shit is this? Bitch if you weren't my best friend I would kick your fucking ass!" She was seething and I was glad that that wasn't me. I was enjoying the show and wanted to see Bells get her ass kicked by the squirt until the bell for homeroom rang and she got to momentarily escape her wrath. Damn!

"Oh, would you listen to that. I'm sorry Al. We gotta go to homeroom, so I'll just see you at lunch."

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. After school tomorrow your ass is mine. We're going to the mall until Emmett has to pry me away from it again. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am," Bella walked off in the direction of Mrs. Peterson's homeroom, while I followed in Alice's direction a minute later as we walked towards Mr. Sherman's room. As soon as I walked in I took my seat near Alice and one of my best friend's Emmett Brandon.

"So I heard your soon to be stepsister made out with Jasper. Hot." He was smiling like an oaf and it just made me want to sock him.

"And how would you know anything about that?" I practically growled out.

"My little sister over here tells me everything." He brought Alice into a headlock and started to give her a noogie. When she was practically screeching, he finally let her go.

"You asshole! You messed up my hair! And I'm, technically your big sister and you're _my_ little brother because the last time I checked, I was three minutes older than you." She began to laugh at him when he had this offended look on his face.

"Ally, I told you not to talk about that in public. No one needs to know that I have an older sister half my size." She just laughed in his face as he looked around to make sure no one overheard.

Right before the late bell rang, Jacob Black walked in and sat down next to Alice. To tell you the truth, I was surprised his 6'6" stature even fit into his small desk. "Hey Alice, your friends with Bella right?" My ears perked up at this and as they talked I eavesdropped.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew if she was seeing anyone."

Out of the corner of my eye I could tell she looked pointedly at me. "No she isn't. Why? Are you interested in her?"

He just shrugged and I was pissed.

I quickly turned towards Jacob and spat out, "Actually, she is seeing someone."

"Oh yeah, who? You, Cullen? Give me a fucking breaking. Mike Newton has a better chance than you."

"Shut up, Black. I'm warning you."

"Oooh, I'm shaking!"

"That's it." I shot up out of my chair and just as I pulled my fist back and was about to beat his ugly face in, the teacher got in between us and sent me to the office. Fuck that!

I just skipped that and waited outside of Bella's homeroom for the bell to ring. And once it did, I saw her walk out looking fucking sexy as anything. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back into me.

"Jake! I told you. We can't do this during school!" I tensed behind her and I felt her start to shake with laughter.

"I don't really understand what was too funny about that."

"Alice texted me and told me what happened in your homeroom. She said you went all caveman over me. If that weren't so funny, I'd probably be pissed that you thought we were together. Was it the constant yelling or just the fact that I hate you that made you think that?" She turned around and looked up at me with humor in her eyes.

"Well…whatever. I had to say something. He thought he could actually go out with you."

"And why wouldn't he be able to?"

"A, because you're actually madly in love with me. And B, because you can't get enough of me." I gave her one of my special grins that I always saved for her but she just snorted and broke out of my grasp.

"You're so full of yourself! I guess your lucky that I'm madly in love with you, though." With that she winked and walked away. Shit, yeah. Maybe the stupid _nice guy approach_ would work after all.

Well, at least that's what I thought until I came home from school that day.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Oh my God. I can't believe that Edward practically told Jacob Black that we were together. What an idiot! What makes him even more of an idiot though, is the fact that he actually thinks I believe his little nice guy approach. The only reason I haven't called him out on it yet, is because I'm going to use it to my advantage to get the best revenge a girl can get._

"Hey Jacob, wait up!" After homeroom I walked towards his locker hoping to catch him before first period. He turned around and grinned at me.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for Edward. He's a little delusional."

"That's alright. A guy would have to be delusional not to be imagining himself with you." I just blushed. "I didn't mean for it to sound as creepy as it came out."

I chuckled. "It's okay I got the gist of it but I know a way that you can make it up to me for your little slip of the tongue."

"Really? And what would that be?" He gave me a devilish smirk and I just smiled back, feigning innocence.

**_*~7 Hours Later~*_**

"Oh God Jake! Right there! Yes! That's it…right… there." We were trying so hard to stifle our laughs but it was getting more difficult by the second.

"Jesus Bella! You're so hot and tight! You're fucking amazing." Jake was moving my bed back and forth so it would hit the wall with a loud _bang _while I just continued to moan.

Since the whole jealousy thing with Jasper didn't work out so well and Alice wouldn't really appreciate me using him for revenge again, I found a new candidate. Jacob had agreed to help me out, so we were now back at my house pretending to have the loudest, most mind-blowing sex ever. Edward came home minutes after us and Jake and I started with our noises only a few minutes after that.

At first, we weren't sure if he could hear us but then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs and what sounded like pacing right outside my door. I think Edward was trying to get the balls to come in and say something to us.

"Harder! Jake, please…harder! Yes, just like that. Oh… you're… a… god." We emphasized each word with a bang of the bed against the wall. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. We continued to moan and hold in our laughs pretending we couldn't hear it.

"Bella! So help me God, if you don't open this door right now, I will break it down." I motioned for Jacob to come closer so I could whisper in his ear without Edward hearing from outside.

"Take your shirt off and position yourself on top of me. When he comes in I want him to see an eyeful of us." He nodded and followed my directions as I took off my shirt as well and lay beneath Jacob's large body. He reached down and messed with my locks, giving them a sex hair appearance.

We picked up our moaning and cursing again while the knocking on the door turned into banging, which then turned into kicking. Just when we thought he was going to break the door down, it stopped. But only seconds later we could hear what sounded like keys and I realized Edward was trying to unlock it. I told Jacob what to do if he actually got in and he more than happily said he would oblige.

All too soon, Edward was turning the doorknob and stalking in looking more than pissed. Jacob was pretending to be thrusting into me, which from Edward's position should've looked pretty believable because we both had out shirts off and the sheets were covering our lower bodies. For all he could know, we could actually he naked under there and not just practically dry humping.

Speaking of, I could feel Jacob starting to get hard and since I told him not to stop no matter what, he didn't have much of a choice except to keep grinding into me and to keep acting like we were actually having sex.

"Hey Edward. What's going on?" I said breathlessly.

He was shooting daggers at us but, surprisingly, hadn't tried to rip Jacob's head off yet. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're a smart boy Eddy. What does it look like we're doing?" Jacob was starting to moan, but I was pretty sure that he wasn't really faking it anymore. And to tell you the truth, most of mine weren't exaggerated either. "Shit Jake. That's perfect. Right there."

"Jacob, if you know what's good for you, you will disengage yourself from Bella, stop acting like you're actually fucking her, put your shirt back on, and get the fuck out of my house." My eyes that had been briefly shut snapped open at that. _How the hell did he know?_

"And, Bella if _you _know what's good for you, you will disengage from Jacob and wait for me while I make sure that he sees his way out."

"Sorry Assward, but you can't tell us what to do. The last time I checked, you were my soon to be stepbrother. Not my soon to be father." The ringtone of someone's phone filled the air and Jacob reached into his pants pocket to answer it.

"Shit. I don't mean to bail on this family bonding or anything, but my dad just texted me saying he needs me at home."

"That's fine. Go on home. I'm sure Bella will be perfectly fine here with me."

"Bye, Bells. See you tomorrow." He gave me a sympathetic smile and less then a minute later I heard the front door open and close. I sheepishly looked up at Edward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really have to pick guys with more backbone to make me jealous."

"What are you talking about, if his phone didn't ring he would still be here probably beating the snot out of you." Edward took out his phone and showed it to me.

"That was actually my phone that rang and it was Esme saying that she and Charlie would be coming home late tonight." _What the fuck!? That little shit head just left me here with him? Edward was right. I do need guys with more backbone to make him jealous._

"So how did you know we were faking it?"

"Three reasons. First, Jacob is too much of a pussy to fuck a girl he's not dating. Second, the only clothes on the floor were your shirts so I knew you were still wearing your pants. And third," he came real close to whisper in my ear, "I know what you really sound like when you're about to come. You can't fake it around me." I blushed at the memory of when I was coming with him and secretly wished it could happen again, but with a lot less clothes.

"Now about the parentals being gone…"


	4. When the Parents Are Away

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me. I've don't have any excuses good enough so I'll just get on with it. This chapter is longer than the others so that's a positive. And it's going to be a long weekend so I'll have time to write. So basically getting to the point, I will most definitely have the next chapter up by no later than Thursday of next week.**

**I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. I was starting to get scared that I was going to be a reviewless fanfic. Anyways, just thanks and I hope my other readers will follow your examples and also follow in your appreciated footsteps. Nothing really else. Just enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: When the Parents Are Away...**

**BPOV**

"_Now about the parentals being gone…" _

"What about it?" He came closer to me and slowly trailed his finger up and down my arm. It sent shivers down my spine, which I just chose to ignore.

"Me plus you, plus an empty house, equals a _helluva _lot of fun." He came even closer and ducked so that his head was level with mine. His lips skimmed my ear and his breath was hot on my neck.

"Oh, really. And what would we be doing that would be so much fun?" Edward started to walk forward as I walked back until my knees hit the edge of the bed and I sat down. He put a knee on either side of my legs while keeping his lips less than an inch away from my ear.

"I can think of all sorts of things." I arched my brow, though he couldn't see it, while he continued. "We can start with my mouth on yours." He lifted his head up and positioned his lips millimeters away from mine. He placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on my lips and I felt my insides melt.

"Then we can move onto a little closer contact." He nudged on my shoulders and I lay back while he hovered over me. We repositioned our legs so that mine were now wrapped around his lower body and his were in between mine. "After that, we can move onto one of my favorite activities."

"And what would that be?" I said breathlessly.

"Well, that would be when I take off every article of clothing you're wearing." His fingers were just making their way under my shirt when I heard a phone ringing in the distance. I let out a sigh and moved to push him off of me but he grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head.

"Edward, come on. I have to get the phone. It could be Charlie or Esme." Once again I tried to get up and answer the phone but he wouldn't budge. "I'm serious. Get your fat ass off of me!"

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no."

"If you don't get off of me right now, I will have to show you a repeat performance and knee you in the balls." He seemed to think it over and then finally let me go. "Thank you. _Asshole." _The last part I said under my breath though I'm sure he heard me anyway.

As I was about to get off of the bed, he grabbed my wrist and said in a low voice. "Just so you know. You're only answering the phone because I'm letting you. If I didn't say you could, you will still be pinned to this bed and I would be slowly undressing you."

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp. "Whatever." And for his benefit, rolled my eyes. He let out a low growl that I was forced to ignore to deal with the incessant ringing of the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. I tried calling your phone a few times. You didn't answer."

"Yeah. Sorry about that I was a little busy." I replied vaguely. Edward came into the kitchen mouthing, "Who is it?" I mouthed back, "Charlie."

"Umm. Okay. Well since neither you or Edward wrote, or typed or whatever you call it, back I thought I'd just call and make sure you knew that the plans changed and we won't be home 'til late tomorrow morning." While Charlie was talking, the asshole decided it would fun to sneak behind me and stick his hands in places where they didn't belong. One hand went under my shirt and toyed with the edge of my bra while the other strayed south and caressed its way to the waistband of my jeans and began undoing the button. I tried pushing him away but he was persistent.

I was momentarily distracted by a change of voices on the phone, and in that time he got my button and zipper undone and was making his way down into the front of my underwear.

I gasped loudly when Edward's deft fingers found my bundle of nerves as his other hand slipped under my bra and softly pinched one of my nipples.

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Esme. Everything's fine. I just thought I saw a bug. Umm, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying to tell Edward that I just found out that his father, Carlisle, is coming next week for a visit from Alaska."

"O-okay E-esme." I could barely get the words out as his dexterous fingers continued to play with my clit and nipples. He slipped his hand a little further down as his fingertips toyed with the entrance of my wet center.

"Also, make sure to keep Edward in line tonight. Don't let him throw any parties or trash the house or anything like that." When his fingers entered me and began pumping in and out I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from letting out a loud moan into the phone.

"I'll, uhh, be sure to do that Esme. Umm, oh is that the doorbell? Sorry gotta go!" I heard her try to say something but I just chose not to give a shit and hung up the phone a split second before letting out a deafeningly loud and long moan.

"Oh fuck Edward! Jesus fucking Christ! What are you doing to me?!"

He just chuckled in my ear, pinched my nipples more roughly, and sped up his movements in my underwear. I could barely think about the fact that he was practically my archenemy because all I _could _think about was how he had managed to bring me so close to the edge in less than 3 minutes.

When he hit an especially sensitive spot inside of me I made a sudden movement backwards that caused his hard dick to be pressed against my ass. He sucked in a ragged breath and when he let it out it sent electricity all the way down to toes and then back up to the apex of my thighs. Adding to the building up of my orgasm.

"Shit Bella. You're so wet for me. Always for me. No one else. Not Jasper or Jacob. Just me!" He growled out the last part, which caused me to fly over the edge and for my inner muscles to tighten around his now soaked fingers.

I let out a sigh as he pulled his fingers out of me and brought them up to his lips. As he slowly sucked them into his mouth, I felt myself ignite with need again. Shit, I really needed to get away from him before I lost control.

"Fuck you taste good Bella. Why did I wait so long to do that again?"

"Because it's my body and I love to torment you." I turned my face sideways and our lips collided as we kissed, though only long enough for me to taste myself on him.

I zipped and buttoned my pants again as I walked into the living room and picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. He walked in looking a little too smug, so I decided to take him down a notch. "Don't expect for a repeat of that for at least ten years."

His smirk disappeared and was immediately replaced with a frown. I internally patted myself on the back.

I thought he muttered something like, "- wouldn't be so sure of that."

"You say something?"

"I was just asking what Charlie and Esme wanted."

"Charlie just wanted to say that they weren't going to be home until late tomorrow morning and Esme wanted me to tell you that your dad is coming for a visit next week."

"Great!" He said with mock enthusiasm. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. She wanted to be sure I kept you in line and that you didn't turn the house into a party's demolition zone."

"Bella! You're a genius!"

"Obviously. But _apparently_ not at the moment. Why am I a genius?"

"Because Sweet Cheeks, we're throwing a party tonight."

"Umm… unless it was just my imagination, I'm pretty sure I just said that I'm supposed to make sure you _don't _throw a party tonight."

"Well, if you don't like it, you might just have to stop me." He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing. I reached for it but he just swatted my hand away. I reached for it again as he was bringing it up to his ear but he just slapped it away again.

Before we knew what was happening I was diving for his phone and he was turning it against me and pinning he to the couch, in the most uncomfortable way, by sitting his heavy body on my chest and hands.

I wiggled and struggled to get away and grab his phone, but with no success.

"Hey Emmett! Party at the Swan-Cullen house. Tell everyone. And I mean _everyone._"

"No Emmett! Don't-" I was silenced by a large hot hand pressed to my mouth. All that came out were muffled noises.

"Okay man. See you soon." When he hung up, he finally got off of me and I took a dramatically deep breath to get oxygen into my crushed lungs.

"Jesus Dickhead. I probably have internal bleeding now. Was it really fucking necessary to sit on top of me. "Now I'm going to need a multiple organ transplant."

"For once in your life shut the fuck up!" He pinched my lips shut between his thumb and forefinger. "Now, I'm going out to scrounge up some kegs. Why don't you make yourself useful and put away the valuables. Don't miss my cock too much. He'll be back later for you." And with that and a slap on the ass he left me there with my mouth hanging open.

_Who the fuck did he think he was? This is my frickin' house! I can't believe that for a second there I thought he wasn't too bad. What a douchebag!_

I knew this party was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not so I decided to make the house as damage proof as I could. Starting with locking Charlie's room from slutty girls and sexually active couples.

**EPOV**

The look on Bella's face when I walked out the door was utterly priceless. I guess that was the first time someone put Bossy Bella in her place. _Man it felt good!_

Living in a town with a population of only a little over 3,000 had some major setbacks. Like the fact that fake id's were practically useless since everyone knew everyone else.

It was a good thing we had Waylon Forge though. He was the town drunk and as long as he got part of the cut he would buy you as much booze as you had money for.

After gathering the plethora of drinks from Waylon and buying a couple coolers and a few bags of ice, I headed back to my whiny bitch. _My?_ I meant _the_.

It was already about 8 and I knew people would start showing up within the next hour or two so I started setting up the coolers and the two kegs.

When I bent down to fill the coolers with ice I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist. The heat radiating from her made 'not so little Eddie' stand at attention. I chuckled. "I told you you'd miss my cock."

"Oh yeah? When did you say that? Not that you're wrong though." My body immediately tensed when I heard the shrilly voice that always made me cringe. _There goes my boner._

"Lauren, what are you doing here!?" I spun around and broke her grasp on me.

"I heard about your party and I thought I'd show up early for a little alone time." Her attempts to be enticing failed miserably.

"Well, I just don't think that's going to be a possibility. You see I still have to set up the taps on the kegs and do… other things." I started to back away from her but she followed each of my steps back with one of her own forward.

"Oh come on Eddie. Remember the good 'ole days. Let's replay them." _God! Lauren Mallory was such a psycho. What was she talking about!?_

"Lauren, I don't know what good ole days you're talking about. I remember the one time we hooked up at Jessica's party when we were both pretty drunk. But that's all."

"Whatever Edward. You knew what I meant. Let's just go up to your room and-"

"I don't think that's going to be happening. You see if you guys go upstairs and start fucking, I'm going to start barfing from the sounds that would most likely emanate from the room, and I already got dressed and don't feel like changing."

I looked up when I heard Bella's voice. My boner that Lauren had effectively killed was now back up at full mast. She looked effing amazing.

She was wearing a short jean skirt that made her pale legs look like they went on for days. Her midnight blue tank top that left everything and nothing to the imagination made me drool a little bit I think. Her sexy cleavage was showing but not so much that it made her look slutty.

Speaking of sluts, Lauren was just staring between Bella and me with her mouth wide open. "Eddie! Are you just going to let this skank talk to us like that?"

I looked over to Bella who was just standing there, arms crossed over her chest with one perfect eyebrow arched. I looked back to Lauren. "And what would you like me to do Lauren?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "I don't know. Kick her out or something!"

"In case you forgot, bitch, this is my house. And I am officially kicking you out. So beat it."

Lauren stared at me for a few moments seeing if I would object and when I didn't she just 'hmphed' and stomped to the door, slamming it on her way out.

I turned to Bella and just smirked at her. "What the fuck is it now?!" My smirk just grew.

"You were jealous." I said accusingly.

"Oh, please. Whatever you're smoking that made you think that, give me some please."

"It's really okay Bella. I won't think any less of you. It's hard not to be jealous of any girl that gets some of this."

"Whatever _Eddie!_ I'm going to lock up your mom's china so no drunken idiots break it."

When Bella started talking about drunken idiots, that made _me_ start thinking about drunken idiots. Especially _male _drunken idiots. Male drunken idiots and _Bella. _I peered over at Bella just as she was bending over to pick up a set of keys she dropped and noticed flimsy material only covering her crotch. She was wearing a thong? _Oh fuck no. _I thought back to my first reaction of Bella with those clothes on, and realized there was going to be massive amounts of drunk, horny guys in the house soon, and Bella looked like _that_.

"Oh Bella." I called sweetly.

"What the fuck do you want douche?" She practically growled at me. _Touchy._

"Umm… may be you should change your clothes." She spun around glaring at me.

"What is wrong with my clothes!?" She was livid.

"Well, they're just a little bit revealing and you wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea." She stalked closer to me. Adding a scowl to her glaring eyes.

"And what idea would that be?"

"You know. That you're easy." I said it as low as possible while still being able to be heard. I don't know if I was just being a pussy, but Bella was sort of really scary right now.

"So? Why can't I look easy?" Her glare turned into smugness.

"Because you're not!" Now I was getting angry. _Why was she acting like this? Why couldn't she cooperate, just this once?_

"Well maybe tonight I want to be easy!" She stated defiantly. "And if I do, it's none of your business." She huffed and stomped out of the room.

_Oh no you don't. _I followed her and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face me. "Bella, If you don't go upstairs and change right now, I swear on life that I will-" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh no!" She feigned despair. "I can't change now that people are getting here. Danni. It looks like I'm stuck in these clothes for the rest of the night." She pulled out of my hold and skipped to the door opening it to welcome Alice, Emmett, and a bunch of our other friends. _Shit!_ I'd have to watch her the rest of the night to make sure no guys get out of hand.

_Yeah, Cullen. That's why you'll be watching her._

_Shut up!_

_Wonderful now I'm talking to myself. What is this girl doing to me?_

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

"No!" I practically growled at myself.

Over the next hour or so, I watched the once empty house fill with high school teens getting sweaty and drunk. As of now, I had practically been sexually assaulted by six girls. Oh, and one guy. _Man was that awkward_.

Bella definitely had my score beat though. I was now walking over to keep the 11th guy from grinding himself all over her. I at least expected her to seem mad at my possessive behavior but she just giggled each and every time. Maybe I was missing something.

As I continued to walk towards her she looked at me, winked, and then reached up and started a heavy make out session with a guy I recognized as Mike Newton.

Anger started to boil up in me and before I knew what happened my Mike was lying on the ground clutching at his jaw and I was pulling Bella through the crowd of partygoers and up the stairs. When I reached my bedroom I yanked open the door and threw her on the lonely mattress, still lacking a frame.

She looked up at me breathlessly, her chocolate eyes even darker with lust. I couldn't hold back anymore. If that's even what you could call what I was doing before. She was just so fucking beautiful. I mean _hot. _

I kneeled down on the floor in front of her and nudged her shoulders so that she would lean back. For some reason, she actually acquiesced. No fighting, no complaining, just acceptance.

When she was lying down with only her knees bent upward, I used my hands to push her legs further apart. I was almost instantly hit with her delicious scent. I growled and she moaned back. I delicately dragged my fingers up her calves, past her knees, to her thighs, and finally under her tight skirt where I let them rest on the thin string of a waistband. She shivered.

I slowly pulled down the soaked thong and threw it aside. I leaned in closer and as my breath hit her wet pussy, I felt a shudder pass through her. I was less than an inch away from her now, but I wouldn't move until she asked me. "What do you want Bella?"

Her breathing was heavy as she answered. "You."

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" She only responded with a whimper. I moved in that last inch and nudged my nose against her sensitive bud. She whimpered louder but that was it. "T-tell me." It was hard to get the words out. All of her noises. The shivers that shook her. The electricity that passed from her body to mine where we were connected. They all made by dick painfully hard. And made my mind cloud with lust, most likely my eyes too.

"I want you to taste me." It was so low I almost didn't hear it. But when I did, I dove in. The first time I had tasted her I almost passed out. Now I realized I wouldn't let myself pass out because then I wouldn't be able to taste her magnificent pussy anymore. I flicked my tongue at her clit wildly and she responded with loud moans and groans. She was at the edge in less than a minute but I wouldn't let her go over. Not yet. I wasn't done with her.

I stopped right before she was about to come and I could tell she disapproved from her growl. I gently and slowly slipped my tongue into her and out of the corner of my eye I saw her hands violently fist at the sheets. I brought my hand up and rested it on her stomach. I let my thumb come down to start rubbing lightly at her bundle of nerves as my tongue kept up a steady pace in her pussy.

I was trying so hard to ignore my cock, which was straining against the zipper of my jeans. But it was becoming harder by the second. Ha, in more ways than one.

I kept this up for a few minutes. I would speed up and rub harder but whenever she got close I would slow down until her release was out of reach again. From her noises and the way I had to hold her hips down with my other hand I could tell that this was close to torture. A couple minutes later she was practically begging me to let her come.

"Edward, please! I can't… can't take… anymore. Oh God! Please!" her breathing was even louder and harder than before. "I'll… do anything if you…ungh… just… let me come. Please! I'm… oh… begging you." Only a minute after her begging she was yelling and cursing.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Just… fucking let me come. I need it! Edward Anthony Cullen… I swear to fucking God… if you don't let me come right now..." I finally decided her sanity was at stake and before she could even finish her threat I was ramming my tongue violently inside of her and rubbing the shit out of her clit.

If it wasn't for the loud music of the party downstairs I would have been scared that everyone in the neighborhood would have been able to hear her scream.

I looked up and she had this lazy, satisfied smile on her face. Well, I'm glad she enjoyed that. I think I went for a minute or two too long because my tongue was cramping up. _Ow_. But that pain was nothing compared to the excruciating pain in my pants. I was so hard for her I thought I was going to break out of my pants. I crawled up to her and started kissing her amazing breasts that she had been playing with to try to help with her release. I licked and sucked at her nipple for a few seconds then continued upwards until I made it to her lips and we were kissing for the first time of the night.

She moaned at her taste on me and I groaned back. I grinded my painful bulge into her and immediately felt her wetness soak through my jeans and boxers. She moaned back at me and reached down to undo my button and zipper. She was still dizzy from her orgasm so I helped her with my pants and our other remaining clothes until we were both naked and pressed dangerously close to each other.

I looked into her eyes, wordlessly begging her to let me fill her. She just nodded and spread her legs further. I placed one hand on her hips and used my other to spread her wetness all over her pussy. I rubbed over her clit a few times but I was way to hard to play around so I quickly found her entrance and started sliding into her.

Fuck, she was so hot and wet. Jesus Christ. I felt so close to exploding and I wasn't even halfway inside of her. I tensed when she used her inner muscles to squeeze me.

"Shit, Bella."

"Oh fuck, Edward. I think you're too big." _Shit_. Was I hurting her? I wouldn't be able to stand it if I hurt her. I halted my movements.

_Did _I _just think that? Since when do I care if I hurt her? _

_I thought this was just about fucking her?_

_It is!_

_Think about it. Is it really?_

**BPOV**

Edward seemed to be off in space and I was slightly glad for his distraction because my first thoughts about how his dick would feel were right. It hurt like a bitch. Almost as bad as my first time. But while he was off somewhere else in his mind, the pain finally dissipated into something else. It was an ache. An ache for him. Now I was annoyed that he was somewhere else mentally.

First he tortured me for what felt like an hour with the best and worst kind of pleasure and now he wouldn't even move. I started to wriggle my hips and he let out a hiss. _That got his attention. _He shook his head as if clearing it and began to move again. I looked at him questioningly but he just ignored me.

When he was halfway in we both let out simultaneous moans of pure carnal pleasure. I could tell he was about to just thrust the rest of the way in when I heard yelling downstairs and the music cut off.

Edward stilled and we both looked at each other. The yelling continued and in a split second I recognized the voice.

_Oh, fuck!_ Unless I was mistaken, which I was almost 100% positive I wasn't, that was Charlie voice. My eyes widened in horror and I started pushing at Edward's bare chest. He quickly jumped off of me and even in our states of panic, we still both groaned from the loss of each other.

In the blink of an eye we were both dressed and rushing out the door and down the stairs to witness kids running out of the house like it was on fire while Charlie was yelling at the top of his lungs. When Esme caught our eyes she just looked at us disappointedly.

We waited silently for the house to empty. When the four of us were finally alone I was practically oozing fear. Edward just stood tense next to me on the staircase. Though he was shaking with fury, he began speaking in a relatively calm voice.

"I don't know what was going through your heads when you decided to host this little social gathering, but I would like you both to clean up this entire house until it is perfect. And I want it to be done before I wake up tomorrow. Now, Esme and I are going to bed, and if there is _any_ evidence of _anyone_ having been _anywhere _near our bed I will disown you." They began moving towards us and we moved to the side so they could get past us. When Charlie got to the last step, he turned around. "Oh, and you're both grounded. For like _ever."_

With that, they walked up to their room, unlocked the door, and closed it behind them. I turned to Edward and looked him in the eye just wordlessly shaking my head.

"What did we do?" And I didn't just mean the party. I don't know what I had been thinking tonight but now I was going to have to deal with the repercussions.

* * *

**Uh oh. Bella's regretting it, but is Edward? And what decision did Edward come to? Is it really just about sleeping with her?**

**'Til next time!**


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: I know I said I'd have it up by Thursday, but I'm only a day late so don't hurt me. Thanks to those of you who alerted my story or added me to your favorites. And especially thank you to those of you who commented and told me what you thought of L or L. They were much appreciated.**

**Here's the latest chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one up within the next two weeks so I hope you're ready for that. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

**BPOV**

This house was a fucking mess. There were empty cups, plates, and bottles everywhere. The floor was littered with trash and left behind articles of clothing. The bathroom smelled like puke, which made me want to puke. And now we had to clean up the entire house in the middle of the friggin' night. Not really _we_ though, because Edward was somewhere moping around about only God knows what.

What the hell did he have to mope about? I mean Jesus! It's not like he betrayed a promise to himself by practically almost banging his enemy! He didn't go against basically everything he believed in! He wasn't turned into a complete hypocrite in a matter of minutes! All he did was throw a little party that got a little out of hand and get caught for it! So if anyone should be moping around like a loser right now it should be _me_!

Great. And now I sound like a madwoman. Could my night get any worse?

"Hey, Bella? Can we talk about what just happened?" Ugh! I guess it could.

"There's nothing to talk about. We were both drinking. We got caught up in some delusional moment and almost did something we both would have regretted. But we didn't. So, no harm done. Period. The end. No more talking about it."

Instead of looking relieved like I was hoping he would, Edward just seemed sad and now even mopier. He just sighed and walked out of the room, while I continued to clean up the mess.

_It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it. _

_Well it's not like I'm actually helping with the situation. I think I just made it worse._

While cleaning, my overactive brain started thinking about everything that had happened tonight. Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't keep the thoughts away.

_What if Charlie had never interrupted? What if Edward and I had actually had sex? Would I really have regretted it? I mean if that's what he could do with his tongue and I can't even imagine what he could have been able to do with another part of him. _

I'd like to think that I would have regretted it, but it felt so good and so right to be there with him. It didn't feel like it usually does. I think for the first time, I didn't see him as my pesky, overbearingstepbrother, but a handsome, charming, sexy guy that I could actually like.

_Woah! These are some dangerous thoughts. _Stupid, _dangerous thoughts. It must just be my lack of sleep that has me going batshit._

I'm just going to finish cleaning up the house as fast as I can, with or without Edward's help, and get to bed. Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up, pretend this never happened, and never have nice or even _somewhat_ nice thoughts about Edward again.

*~*~*~*~*

_Fuck! _I feel like complete shit. I'd only had a couple of beers last night, but that combined with the stress of last night's events (which I am now pretending never occurred) had succeeded in giving me what felt like a major hangover.

Downstairs, Charlie, Esme, and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table. I was guessing that they were waiting for me so I sat down.

Looking over at Edward, I was starting to regret not looking in the mirror before coming down. Hopefully I didn't look as tremendously shitty as he did. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes that he could barely keep open. His usual 'sex hair' was in even more of a disarray, like he had been pulling it in a million different directions. He was wearing the same clothes from the time period I'm forgetting about and they were wrinkled and actually kind of smelled.

"Good morning my idiotic children!" I groaned at his intentionally and obnoxiously loud voice. One of Charlie's pet peeves was underage drinking, so whenever he got the chance he always managed to make people with hangovers feel 10 times worse. "I'm so glad that you two had fun last night when we were away!"

"You weren't supposed to be home!" I groaned back.

"And we wouldn't have been if one of the neighbors hadn't called our cell phones saying that no one answered at the house but if we could please turn down the loud music and ask people not to block the street with their cars." As Charlie was saying this, I immediately knew which neighbor it was. It was Blanche Appleton. _Stupid 98 year old narc. _She thought that Edward and I were what she called 'hooligans' and complained to our parents about everything we did. Everyone hates her. Why can't she just go die already. I mean 98! Seriously? How is she still living?!

…Okay… Now that I'm back from my internal tangent I can hear the guidelines of our extensive punishment.

"Since you guys had enough fun last night to last you for a while, I think the punishment that Esme and I have chosen is somewhat fair." Hearing the _somewhat_ part of that made me nervous.

"That being said," he continued. "No going out on the weekends, no phone calls, no texting, no computers unless you need it for homework, and no using the tv. Come home right after school and don't even think about making any detours."

"Is there anything we _can_ do?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, there is. You _can_ spend the rest of the weekend in your rooms unless you're starving to death or need to use the bathroom." Apparently it wasn't as under the breath.

"And how long is this whole punishment thing going to last?"

"Our decision right now is that it's going to last 'til the end of the school year."

"What!" I shot out of off my seat. "That's ridiculous. Come on Edward tell them!" Everyone turned to Edward.

"It seems fair to me." He said it with absolutely no emotion and without moving anything but his lips. He looked like a talking corpse.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Well then, it's settled." He turned to Esme who had been quiet during this whole exchange. "That was easier than I thought."

"Esme come on. I get that we did something wrong, but this grounding thing is a little too much. It wasn't even my idea. I was forced into it! Practically held hostage!!"

"I know you Bella and in my opinion, if you didn't want this party to happen, it wouldn't have. Now you heard your father. Upstairs to your room. You too Edward."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open staring at the two of them. This was utterly ridiculous. I wouldn't move so after a little bit Edward started pulling me along.

When we got up the steps, I turned around and punched him hard in the chest. He staggered back a bit but that was all he did.

"This is all your fault!"

"You're right."

"I shouldn't be getting in trouble for this!"

"Of course not."

"Ugh! I hate you!" At this he flinched.

"I know."

I was yelling at him the entire time while he simply looked down at the floor and answered calmly. I rolled my eyes and went into my room, slamming my door. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

**EPOV**

As I was making my way into my room, I heard a faint and muffled scream. I flopped back on my mattress as my mind wandered back to last night.

It had felt like heaven to be inside Bella and I don't care how dorky or geeky that sounds. It felt so good and so right to be there with her. I had the best time with her last night that I've ever had before and we didn't even get to finish. I had thought she felt the same way too, but when I went to talk to her about it she basically said it was a drunken mistake.

I don't know about her, but I only had half a beer last night and I was in complete control of everything I was doing. Every caress, every stroke, and every kiss. When we were together I felt like we had a real connection. And when I thought I hurt her, no matter how much I wanted to convince myself it was just about fucking her, I almost died. Last night, I realized that I had feelings for her.

I mean it's not like I'm in love with her or anything, but I think that I really care about her.

_It's not like any of that matters anymore though, idiot._

_Yeah, thanks for mentioning that._

When she told me she would have regretted it, I broke a little inside. When she told me all of this was my fault, I knew she was right. And when she said that she hated me, I knew she meant it.

The question is: How do I change that?

I got a piece of paper and a pen and drew a picture. I opened my door as quietly as possible and walked across the hall to Bella's bedroom door and slid the paper underneath. I heard some scrambling around on the other side and a few moments later my paper came back out.

I unfolded it and immediately frowned.

I, pretty geekily, drew a picture of me and Bella hugging and I added a bubble saying sorry. She added to it by drawing her own bubble that said in capital letters 'FUCK YOU' and a knife with vibrant red blood coming out of my back. I flipped it over and on the back it read 'A fucking picture of stick figures groping each other isn't going to make everything better.

"They weren't groping each other! They were hugging!" I whisper yelled back.

"Whatever!" She yelled back.

"Edward, get your skinny ass back into your room!" Everyone thought my mom was a saint, but when she wanted to, she could be a real bitchy, hard ass. Before Bella came down this morning Esme yelled my ear off about how irresponsible I was.

I went back to my room and sighed. That didn't go as well as I'd hoped. Looks like it's back to the drawing board.

_Maybe I should just cool off for now. Just leave her alone so that we both have time to think over our situation._

A certain part of my anatomy metaphorically groaned at this. No matter how much I cared about her emotionally, I couldn't deny the huge part of my that needed her sexually. I don't know if I mentioned this before but she felt like _heaven_.

She was like a drug. Once you have a little taste you just want to keep going back for more. You want it so much you start going crazy. I'm pretty sure I'm past that point though. My mind is like a fucking roller coaster. One minute I'm talking about how much I care about her and how much it would kill me if I hurt her. And the next minute I'm talking about how much I need to be inside her or else I'm going to be physically hurting.

I didn't want to do anything rash , like run into Bella's room and demand that she let me take her right then and there, so I just laid down and spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night catching up on lost sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Since I had been sleeping for most of the day, I woke up early in the morning the next day. But I was less worried about the time of day and more distracted my the painfully hard boner and was attempting to split my boxers in half. I had spent the entire time dreaming about Bella and what would have happened if we were never interrupted.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was all of the blood that was leaving my brain and moving to more prominent parts of my body that was making me lose my mind. Or maybe it was just that dream that pushed me over the edge, but I found myself doing exactly what I said I wouldn't yesterday… making my way to Bella's room.

**BPOV**

Last night's sleep was even worse than it's predecessor. I spent the entire time tossing and turning. Well, technically not the entire time. I did have a rather hot dream about Edward and me. I know I was supposed to hate him and all but that didn't mean I hated his body. Especially his body in my dreams.

I dreamt that he came waltzing in my room looking slightly disheveled and extremely horny. Well, I was guessing he was horny by the bulging erection trying to push its way out of his boxers.

He came over to my bed and all but threw himself on top of me. Immediately after landing he proceeded to tug my shirt off of me. And his soon followed. He had spread my legs wide apart and was grinding his hard dick all over me. When I tried to move my hands from his back to his bronzed hair he yanked them above my head. I loved how controlling and rough he was in my dreams.

He wrapped my fingers around the bars of the my bed's headboard, silently telling me to keep them there. His fingers crawled back down my body and briefly stopped to tug and pinch at my hardened nipples.

I let out a soft moan while he growled back and ground himself into me even harder, which sent sparks through my body. He reached between us and literally ripped my boy shorts from my body. I squeaked loudly at the roughness of it and he used one of his hands to cover my mouth. Another wordless order, this time for me to keep quiet. I didn't understand why it would matter, but dreams never really make any sense anyway.

I brought my knees closer to my chest and attempted to push his boxers down his legs. (Which is more difficult than it seems when Edward is persistently rubbing himself all over you.) And after a few tries they were finally down at his ankles, where he kicked them off to the side.

Having Edward's hot, hard dick pushed up right against my lady parts was making me shiver with delight. We let out simultaneous groans when he shifted slightly so his mouth could reach mine. He gave me a hard, passionate kiss that would have made me weak in the knees if we were standing up.

He gripped his cock and while giving it a stroke or two, roughly rubbed it around my center, spreading my wetness and making sure I was ready for him. Trust me, I was more than ready. Before I could blink, Edward thrust and sheathed his entire length inside of me. My hands immediately let go of the bars and settled themselves on his muscular shoulders.

He pulled out slowly and then quickly forced himself back inside of me. With his movements I could feel the play of the muscles under his taut skin. Breathy moans escaped my lips while growls and grunts escaped his.

His erratic pace eventually made him tired, and despite the massive amounts of pleasure we were both experiencing, neither of us were anywhere close to being done yet. He rolled onto his back and brought me on top of him. I wasn't as comfortable with this position but there was no way I would stop now so I began to bounce on top of Edward's hard body. He growls grew infinitesimally louder so I guessed I was doing something right.

I leaned forward and grabbed onto his hair again while grinding myself into his pelvis causing him to hit especially sensitive spots inside me. I whimpered every time. And I moaned as he reached his head up slightly to catch my nipples in his mouth.

To add to the sensations, Edward began to buck his hips up to meet mine and it felt like that coil was so close to snapping but needed so much more to do so.

He could sense, too, that we needed more to push us off the edge so he pushed me off of him and growled sexily in my ear for me to get on my hands and knees. I complied quickly, and moaned throatily when he reentered me from behind. He grabbed my hips and harshly pounded into me. His pelvis and hip bones hitting my backside deliciously. I buried my face into the pillow to keep the noises down and dug my fingers into the sheets. Silently thinking that this was the best dream I've ever had.

He moved one of his hands to my shoulder to pull me back into him with more force and used the other to squeeze at my breast and pinch at my nipple. I was so close I was about to cry. He was doing everything right. Hitting the perfect spots inside of me. Touching me just right in just the right places. But I just couldn't come. I would get so close and as I felt I was about to fall over the edge I would hold my breath for the impact that would never come.

Edward began to thrust harder sensing my troubles and massaged and squeezed my breasts harder. After about 5 more minutes I could tell that Edward was getting impatient and was trying to hold off on his own orgasm.

This went from one of the best dreams I've ever had to the most frustrating in a matter of minutes. Once I lost the feeling for about the 6th time, I turned my head back to face Edward and saw his face contorted in concentration.

"I can't come Edward! It feels soo good, but I just can't. Please, do something. I don't care what, just do something. I can't take this anymore!"

He sped up his thrusts to a speed seemed inhuman and brought his hand down to deftly play with my clit. He rubbed hard and it was just what I needed to get over that impossible cliff. I screamed into my pillow at the force of my orgasm and as my inner muscles squeezed Edward's dick, he came with a loud moan.

He collapsed on top of me but rolled over next to me when I complained that I couldn't breath. We hissed when he pulled out and covered ourselves with the sheets. The dream was soon over and I fell back into my restless, dreamless sleep like before.

When I woke the next morning, I felt really sore but I guessed it was just the positions I was sleeping in last night. I never in a million years would have guessed it was because my amazingly hot dream last night wasn't a dream at all. Laying next to my very naked body was a very naked Edward whose eyes were starting to open.

Shit! Fuck! Goddamnit! What the fuck do I do now!?

* * *

**Tell me what you think! All you gotta do is press the little button and press a couple of keys to form some words!!! :P**


	6. Pretenses

**AN: I'm so sorry that this took so long. A close family member of mine got really sick and it's just been so busy. But everything is better now and I promise that I will never make you wait an entire month for an update again.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys really got me to start working on this chapter.**

****IMPORTANT** Because I made you wait so long for an update, I'm letting you guys pick the characters for my next one-shot. If you would like to vote, the poll is right on my profile. I'll leave in on there for a week or two just make sure you vote in time. I won't tell you the summary yet, but I will tell you that the title is Staying Warm and that it is very lemony.**

**That's all for now. Hope you like the chapter:)**

**Chapter 6: Pretenses**

**BPOV**

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Shit, shit, motherfucking shit! No, no, no, go back to sleep! Close your eyes! Please, I'm begging you to go back to sleep!_

Shit, that didn't work. Well, since he wasn't going to fall back asleep, I guess I would.

I quickly shut my eyes and tried my best to calm my breathing so that it would be convincing enough. I felt slight shuffling on the bed so I guessed he was just stretching, but when I felt his cool breath on my face I began to get nervous.

"_Bella_." He whispered lightly against my skin and I was suddenly scared that he saw past the pretense. But when he added, "Are you awake?" And then a few short minutes later said to himself, "good." I knew that he really thought I was still asleep.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then I felt movement under the sheets. _What the fuck? _ I slowly and carefully opened my eyes and saw that Edward had indeed crawled under the blankets. I wasn't sure what he was getting at until I felt his heated hands pry my legs apart. My heart sped up to a frenzied pace and keeping my breathing quiet was becoming more and more laborious.

His hands were so hot they felt like they were burning me, but with one lick he made me forget about that and everything else in the world. I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't make a noise as he licked circles a round my clit.

After a few moments, my lack of a response seemed to frustrate him. His tongue started stroking every which way and I could have sworn he was stroking the ABC's on my clit. That's when it slipped. Just one small squeak. Just one little moan that started his frenzy.

With a growl that made me melt, he rammed his tongue into me. Using his heated hands he spread my legs even further apart and then reached up to massage my bare chest. While pinching and toying with my nipple using one hand the fingers on the other found their way to my clit. Edward rubbed hard and fast as I moaned at the magnificent friction. I silently prayed Esme and Charlie weren't home because if they were, Edward and I would never be allowed to be left alone in the house again. And if that meant no more of his glorious tongue, I might just die.

When his tongue and fingers switched positions I was too deep in thought about how good it felt to realize. But when I felt his teeth graze my bundle of nerves, I couldn't help but scream out.

"Oh, Edward. Oh, God that's good!" He moaned at my words and the vibrations it caused almost sent me over the edge. I started to clench around his fingers, which just made him pump into me and rub my clit more roughly and before I knew what was happening, my orgasm was consuming me.

After licking me clean, he resurfaced and our gazes met. For a brief moment I saw something more than lust flash in his eyes and to tell the truth it scared the shit out of me. I had no idea what we were doing. I know that I still hate him and I'm positive that's not going to change anytime soon but I had a feeling that he actually felt something other than loathing towards me.

I didn't want to lead him on or anything but I also didn't want to stop what we were doing. The thing was, I've never felt more selfish in my life. My thoughts were pushed to the side though, when Edward climbed up and settle his body in between my still open legs. He leaned down and our lips and tongues met. I could taste myself on him and it gave me goosebumps.

When his fingers started to tangle themselves in my hair and his dick started to harden against my leg, I got a little nervous and decided that was enough for one morning. With my hands on his chest I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Come one, Edward. Get off." I pushed again but he outweighed me and if he didn't want to move, I couldn't make him. "Ugh! Why are you even in here?"

"You didn't seem to mind much last night." His cocky attitude made me want to punch him.

"That was only because I thought it was a dream."

He leaned in real close, making my breath catch in my throat. "You dream about me a lot, Bella?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Any dream I've ever had about you would actually be considered a nightmare."

"Oh really? Well I'll have you know that-"

"Bella! Edward! We're home!"

"We'll finish this later." And with a short lick to the tip of my nose, which is so much hotter than it sounds, he gathered his clothes and walked across the hall.

I sighed. _Well, at least Esme and Charlie weren't home for that._

It was Sunday and I couldn't hang out with anyone or do anything even remotely fun so I sat down at the desk in my room and started my pre-calc homework.

Needless to say, 20 minutes later I was done and completely bored out of my mind.

Half an hour after that I had tidied up my room and changed my sheets, for the obvious reasons. Ten minutes after that I was about to start counting the hairs on my head just so that I had something to do. It was then that I decided I didn't give a shit what the rules of my grounding were.

Not long after my revelation Alice was climbing into my window.

"Hey, Bella!" She was a little to hyper and a lot too loud for my liking right now.

"Shh, Alice. Charlie is right downstairs and he'd probably beat me with a stick if he knew you were in here."

"What are you talking about? Charlie loves me," she beamed.

"Yea, but he doesn't really love me right now and I'm too sore to be beaten." I realized I'd said a little too much when her head shot up and she had on a smirk that made me realize she probably knew. Still, I played dumb.

"What are _you_ smirking at?"

"_Bella_, I know what you did in here last night." Her singsong tone made me want to hit something.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I feigned nonchalance but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Don't pull that card on me. You had sex in here last night. The question, with who?" My idiot stepbrother just happened to pick that moment to walk in.

"Hey, Bella? Did you see my boxers? I think I left them in h-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Alice sitting on my bed with her smirk doubling in size. "The bathroom. That's what I was going to say. I think I left them in the bathroom. Did you see them?" _God he's so effing stupid. _I glared at him while he just smiled back apologetically. "No? Okay. I didn't think so. I'll umm… I'll just look for them in there." And with that he rushed out. _If only I could leave too!_

Once we heard Edward's bedroom door open and then slam shut, Alice was squealing like a little kid candy store. "You totally had sex with Edward last night." I just groaned and flopped back on the bed. "So how was it? Give me the details. Come on spill. Was he as good as Emmett?"

"Alice! I told we were never speaking of that incident again. It never happened!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean you guys were like best friends then. It's not like it was some random fu-"

"Alice! If I tell you about last night, do you promise to never speak of the incident with me and your brother again?"

"Deal." She was smiling slyly so that meant this was probably her plan from the very beginning.

"Okay… so I was sleeping last night, very peacefully I might add, and then I started having this dream about Edward. He came in here and before I knew it we were… well you know. Then when I woke up this morning, he was lying naked next to me and just sorta clicked that it actually happened."

"Holy shit!" I just nodded. "You finally fucked Edward after all of these years of your pent up sexual tension and you thought it was a fucking dream! Bella, I love you and all but you're kind of an idiot." She was laughing her head off by the end and I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Well thanks a lot Alice. Wait! What do you mean all of these years? Me and Edward never had any pent up sexual tension."

"Bella, honey. Yes you did. You were just too oblivious to notice it."

"Lies!" She giggled at my outburst and then it was quiet for a while.

"So… who was better?"

"_Alice_." I warned.

"What! I was just asking."

**EPOV**

"_So how was it? Give me the details. Come on spill. Was he as good as Emmett?" _

What the fuck did she just say!

Did she just say that Bella and Emmett _fucked_! You have got to be kidding me. I'm going to beat that shithead up.

_Okay, calm down. 24 hours. Just wait 24 more hours and then you can kick his grizzly ass. 24 hours and you can hit him until he's unconscious. 24 hours and then you can-_

_No, no, no. Don't even think about it. Just forget about it until tomorrow. _

I need something to do so I don't drive over to his house right now and dismember him.

My stuff had arrived from my old house so I started putting my shit away, hoping that I would forget about Emmett and Bella _fucking_.

_Oh God! Ugh, gross. Bad mental images._

I had just set up my bed, so it was finally more than just a mattress on the floor, when Charlie and Esme said that they were once gain going out. (This time it was for flowers or some shit) I couldn't help myself. I had to confront her about this. I refused to believe that she actuallyhad sex with Emmett and only told Alice.

A soon as I heard the front door close I was pounding my fist as hard as I could on Bella's bedroom door.

"Hold on a damn second!" That didn't exactly help me control my anger and I only started pounding on the door harder.

"What the hell! Edward? Why are you-" As soon and she opened the door, I forced myself in, grabbed her by the shoulders, and spun us around so that she was pushed up against the door and I was pushed up against her.

"Did you fuck Emmett?" I spoke slowly as I concentrated on holding onto my sanity.

"Where… who… did Alice tell you that?" I scoffed loudly as my poor sanity flew out the open window.

"So it's true?" Bella, who had recently been too flustered to speak coherently, was now sporting a facial expression that showed me she was about to explode. I almost wished I had never came in here. Almost.

"Why the fuck do you care?" With that she pushed me away from her and the unexpected force caused me trip on my own feet and land ass first on the floor. "It's none of your damn business!" Now she was straddling my waist and slapping my chest. "I barely even knew you then!" She slapped my face. "He was my best friend and we made a fucking promise!" Even though Bells could hit pretty hard and I was sure that I'd at least have a couple bruises tomorrow, I couldn't ignore the fact that she was moving every which way over my dick. So right now I was about as hard as a cement block. "Who the fuck do you think you are to barge in here and act like an asshole?"

The got me mad. "I'm Edward fucking Cullen." I rolled us over so I was situated between her milky legs that I noticed were clad in the shortest shorts I think I have ever seen. I leaned down and slammed my lips on hers. From the way she was sealing her lips shut I would guess she was still pissed.

_Well I guess I'll just have to change that._

I slipped my hand down her shorts and quickly found her clit. When she opened her mouth and let out a sexy ass moan I took advantage and drove my tongue into her mouth forcefully massaging hers with mine. Now that I had her attention I pulled my hand out of her shorts and started leaning back so that I could get us out of our clothes. Once again she showed me that she wasn't quite happy with me because she bit my bottom lip as I pulled away.

_Oh, so you want it like that!_

I pulled off my shirt then stood up and pulled her with me. I walked her backwards so that she was against the wall and knelt down in front of her, pulling her shorts and panties down with me. Once they were untangled from her feet, I grabbed her behind the knee and lifted it until it was placed over my shoulder. I leaned forward and dragged my nose lightly across her clit. She let out a sinful whimper.

"Don't fucking tease me, Edward!"

"Did Emmett tease you? Or did he just fuck you?" I looked deep into her eyes and showed her the anger I felt while trying to hide the hurt.

"Like I said before, that's none of your fucking business!" She glared at me before digging her fingers in my hair and yanking my head forward until her pussy was practically smothering me.

I tried my hardest to resist but her fucking smell and her taste. Fuck, I just couldn't help myself. My tongue licked and nibbled at her clit while her nails dug into my scalp.

"Fuck! Oh… Edward, yes!" With one hand I reached around the leg resting on my shoulder and slid under her shirt to pinch and toy with her nipples while I used two fingers from the other hand to roughly fuck her wet center. "Jesus Christ!"

I sped up my already harsh movements so that she was barely hanging on. "Almost there! Shit! I'm… I'm coming." Not letting her get off that easy I let her leg down and stood back up. When she started to yell at me for stopping I simply silenced her by slamming my lips back onto hers.

When I was positive that she wouldn't be complaining anytime soon, I pulled away from her lips and we both sucked in much needed breaths. I yanked her shirt over her arms and head and accidentally ripped her bra in half when I was trying to get it off. She briefly scowled at me but I gladly ignored it.

She was finally naked and my mouth watered at the sight of her bare breasts. Before we did anything else I just had to taste her. My hands found purchase on her ass and I pulled her up and as soon as she had her legs wrapped around me I was leaning forward and feasting on Bella's hard nipples.

She moaned loudly and, for about the millionth time today, I was glad that Charlie and Esme weren't home.

I bit down on one of her nipples and as a result she rocked her bare pussy over my fully dressed body. I switched sides and she just writhed more. The heat that was permeating through my jeans was so damn distracting.

When I finally couldn't take the torture anymore I set Bella back down on her feet and pulled off my shirt as she unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down my jeans along with my boxers.

She practically jumped back on me and I lost my balance, accidentally slamming her back into the wall. She let out a moan and I internally smirked at the fact that I get to fuck my girl on a daily basis and she just happens to like it rough.

I was already hard as a rock and she was practically dripping so I just lifted up her hips and positioned her directly over my cock. I held her there for a minute but she became impatient and actually started trying to impale herself on my cock.

As much as it was torturing me to stay still when her wet pussy was dripping all over me, I came in here for a reason and I refused to leave without making her suffer at least a little.

"Edward! What the fuck! What are you doing? I want you so bad!"

"Do you want me as bad as you wanted Emmett?" I whispered into her ear and let out a sadistic chuckle when it sent shivers throughout her body.

"Just let it go, Edward! I can't fucking change the past." She grabbed my face and held it only inches away from hers so that we could look directly into each other's eyes. "And even if I could change it, I wouldn't." The evil glint on her eyes made me realize that she was about to turn this around on me.

"Emmett was one of the best fucks I've ever had and I don't regret a single second of his monstrous cock slamming into my pussy that was so hot and wet for _him_!" The anger that I had been trying to keep at bay suddenly burst and I just had to take it out on someone. Since Bella was the closest one to me, I guess it was going to have to be her.

I slammed her down on my dick and grinded up into her. He clit was rubbing deliciously on my pelvic bone but I was much more distracted by the feeling of her hot, tight muscles wrapping around me in the most heavenly way.

"Fuck!" We both screamed it in unison.

Not forgetting my anger, I gripped her jaw hard in my hand and forced my tongue into her mouth. She whimpered as she surrendered after a short battle for dominance.

"You will only ever be wet for me! You got that, Bella?" I rammed myself into her harder waiting for a response but she didn't seem like she was able to make coherent words. "Do you under-fucking-stand me, Bella?" I punctuated each word with a rough thrust.

"No! I don't! I can fuck whoever I want! Whenever I want!" I had no idea where her sudden burst of courage and energy came from but it only fueled the fire raging inside of me.

"No you cannot!" I spun around and walked over to the bed, slamming us both down hard.

"Yes I can! I can fuck Mike, or Eric, or Jacob, or Tyler, or even Emmett if I want! You know what? Maybe I'll just fuck all of them at the same time right in front of you."

She was getting me so fucking mad! I simply _could not _be held accountable for what was about to happen.

I suddenly forced the hands that she had been using to hold onto my biceps up above her head. What I didn't expect to happen was her digging her nails into my skin and leaving long scratches across my arms. I growled in pain and she just flashed me her best attempt of a smirk while getting the best fuck of her life.

I moved us up further on the bed so I could get more leverage on the headboard and ravaged her pussy with my cock. I grabbed her ankles and placed them over my shoulders and leaned farther forward. The position it created had me hitting that special spot inside other with every other stroke.

I gripped onto her tits roughly and used them to slam myself into her harder. She was moaning and whimpering and I could swear she was purring too, but she wasn't saying the one thing I just had to hear.

"Say my name, Bella." I attempted to coax her a little by letting go of one of her breasts and moving down her stomach until I reached her clit. I made small gently circles around it but became more forceful when her moans started to increase.

"Say it, Bella!"

"E…e… Emmett." I knew she was just fucking with me but I couldn't believe she actually had the audacity to say _his_ name!

Using all of the strength I could muster, I pulled out of my personal heaven and rolled onto the opposite side of the bed. She mistook my action and straddled my waist. When she tried to slam herself down on my cock I held her hips up so that my head was inside of her but nothing else.

I rocked her around on it but wouldn't let her go down any further. I was about to pass out from the feeling but I refused to let her off the hook so easily.

"Edward! Stop doing this to me! I can't fucking take it." As soon as my name fell from her lips, I let go of her hips and she quickly fell onto my cock.

"That's it baby say it again!"

"E… edward! Edward! Edward! EDWARD!" I laughed at her eagerness and decided I would just lay back and enjoy the show.

"I'm sure Emmett couldn't make you scream like that." I smirked and she bit her lip in frustration. I folded my arms behind my head and watched in fascination and she rode my cock expertly with her beautiful breasts bouncing for only me to see.

Her juices were spilling all over my cock and I finally realized how close I had been this entire time. I hadn't come before because I was too distracted with trying to torture her, but now that I was laying back and just watching. Just feeling her hot center massage me. Feeling her wetness spread over my dick. I was seconds away from exploding.

"Come on, Bella. Hurry the fuck up! I'm about to…oh, shit… about to come."

She started bouncing faster up and down on me but I could tell she wasn't going to get there fast enough. I rolled us back over for the last time and spread her legs until her knees were flat against the bed. I rammed into her as fast as I could and rubbed her clit and hard as she could handle. Within seconds she was hanging on the edge and with just a little shift in my position her muscles were squeezing painfully tight around my dick.

"Fuck… fuck, Edward! I'm coming… so… so fucking hard! Edward." With those words and her yelling my name I couldn't and refused to hold off any longer. I shot my load deep inside of her and rolled to my side of the bed before I became to weak and fell on top of her.

We lay there quietly, only the sound of our breathing filled the room. Before long we had both fallen asleep. Some time while we were sleeping I had pulled Bella towards me so that her ass was pressed deliciously against my cock. I was awoken by her constant wriggling against my insatiable cock. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw.

There were faint bruises that were still in the process of forming on Bella's beautiful back. I pulled down the sheets further and noticed the same purplish-blue hued marks on her hips, knees, and breasts. And although all of these made me want to take all of it back and beat myself up, none of them affected me as much as the fingerprinted bruises she had all along her jaw.

I moved away from her body and accidentally woke her. She turned around and smiled lazily up at me but I just frowned in return.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"For what?" She seemed so confused but it must have just been a part of an act because she had to be in pain. I motioned my hand towards her body and she looked down.

"Oh." That was all she had to say.

**Don't forget to go to my profile and vote!**


	7. Aches and Pains

**Before the lynching commences I'd like to point out that if you kill me I would be able to finish the story. Jk but really my unofficial hiatus is over and I got a chance to write about 4 chapters so I'll be updating at least once a week for the next month. Sorry for the wait. Review and tell me if what you though :D**

**Chapter 7:**

**EPOV**

I couldn't look at her. It physically hurt me to see her bruised body caused by my own hands. I got so out of control last night and I just can't believe I let that happen.

"How about we work on not squeezing so hard next time?" My head shot up in surprise.

"How can you be joking at a time like this?"

"A time like what? So what? I got a couple bruises. I'm one of the clumsiest people I know. I'm used to it."

"Bella this isn't just a bump on the head or a bruised knee! I mean just look at you!"

"I don't even know why we even bother! Why should I put aside my epic hate for you as a trade for mind-blowing sex if you're just going to freak out every single time?" She sat up and faced me and I couldn't help but grimace when I saw the dark, angry marks on her chest.

"I'm not freaking out! I'm just… I'm just… expressing my concerns."

"Well don't." It was silent for a while as I internally chastised myself for hurting her. "You should go back to your own room before Charlie and Esme realize."

She didn't even look at me. She just stood up from the bed in her all her naked glory and went over to her walk-in closet. I could tell she wasn't too happy with me with me so I just left without another word. There was no point in making the situation worse than it already was.

Once I was back in my room I got out my cell and called Jasper. I still wasn't too happy with him but it was either him or Emmett. I just had to choose the lesser of the two evils.

"_Hey Edward. You still mad?" _He sounded a little scared and I had to hold the phone away from me so he wouldn't hear me laughing.

"Nah, not really. So, you wanna hang out?"

"_Sure. But I thought you were under the Chief's house arrest." _

"Pfft. Who cares? I'm just gonna climb down tree next to my window. Does the movie theater sound good? I'm in the mood for a horror."

"_Yeah, sounds fine. Meet you in 20?"_

"Cool. See you then." I hung up and got dressed. 15 minutes later I was down the tree and in my car. I started the engine and by 12 o'clock I was standing in front of the theater.

"Hey man, what's up?" He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So what's goin' on with you and Bella. Last time I was over there you were getting ready to kiss my ass for kissing her."

"It's so fucking complicated. I really think that I'm in love with her but she hates me!"

"Woah! Love? Dude what drugs are you on and can I please have some?" He just laughed at me.

"Jaz, I'm serious!" He put his arm around my shoulder and walked into the theater.

"It's probably just hormones. Pure unadulterated lustful hormones!"

"I thought so too! I had this weird feeling and I thought it was just because I wanted to sleep with her so bad but I still felt it even after we had sex-" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jaz's shoulders shaking. He was fucking laughing at me. "You're an asshole!" I shoved past him and made my way into the theater.

"Edward, look, I'm sorry it's just that you can be one of the biggest assholes and _lady killers_ I know and now you're talking about being in love, what's next? You're dick turned into a vagina and you grow tits? Bella's hot. Really hot." I scowled at him. "But all she can offer is a piece of ass. Now Alice, she's a girl you can fall in love with." His eyes turned dreamy.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I tried to believe he was right and I tried not to believe I was in love with her. It was just so hard.

"I know, I'm always right. Now let's get going. The movies supposed to start in 5 minutes." We didn't really talk for the rest of the night.

When I got back to the house, Bella was standing on a stool wearing a pink dress _(pic on profile) _while an old woman in out-of-style clothing stuck pins in it.

An embarrassing girly gasp escaped when I saw her. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven just for me. Everyone turned and looked in my direction. Esme popped up from her seat on the couch. "Oh, Edward, good! So what do you think of Bella's bridesmaid's dress?"

I looked at her for what seemed like seconds, but must have been longer because Bella was blushing, Esme was clearing her throat, and the old woman was quietly laughing. "She looks gorgeous." Her blush intensified and I suddenly realized that she no longer had any traces of bruising on her face.

I shot her a perplexed look while Esme prattled on about every last detail of the dress. After a few minutes the woman whose name I figured out was Ida announced that she was done _hemming_ the dress. _What ever that means!_ Bella nodded and lifted the _halter strap, another new word_, over her head and lowered the dress and stepped out of it. She was in only a white slip and I noticed that her other bruises were missing also.

What I noticed even more though was that when light shone on her slip, it made it seem transparent. I could clearly see that she was wearing a red bra and lace boy shorts underneath.

When I was finally awoken from my reverie, I nodded toward the kitchen and then politely excused myself. I was leaning against the counter when she sashayed in. I had to focus all of my energy on making my mouth move instead of thinking about how hot she looked. _Maybe what Jasper said wouldn't be so hard after all._

"Well, what do you want?" She seemed slightly annoyed.

"You don't have any bruises any more!"

"Oh my God! You're right. Where did they all go? Holy crap, Edward! Help me find them." I simple rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Sheesh, don't be so uptight! I was just being facetious. Trying to lighten the mood."

"What does being fierce have to do with anything?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Not ferocious, you idiot, _facetious_." I gave her a blank look. "Sarcastic, Edward! I was being sarcastic." She was practically yelling.

"Okay, jeez. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Oh my God, Edward! What do you want?" She started to rub her temples so I figured I better just get on with it.

"Look I'm so sorry bout this morning… and last night. And it just hurts so much that I could do something like that to you. And I think the reason I felt that way was because I'm in l-"

"Stop it. Just stop it! You already apologized and I'm already over it. I covered up my bruises with makeup so let's just forget about it. It's all talked out."

"Okay, but like I was talking about before, it was such a big deal because I lo-"

"I told you I don't want to hear it!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going upstairs and we're never to speak of it again." And with that she started to walk out.

"But-"

"Never again!" She didn't even turn back or acknowledge my mom as she left the kitchen and stomped up the steps.

"What was that all about, honey? What are you never supposed to speak of?"

"Huh, what? Oh…umm…um… Bella forgot to shave her armpits and they were kind of _monkeyish_."

"Oh…okay." She made a mildly disgusted face and went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water where I'm sure I heard her say "… better not forget to shave for my wedding" as I walked out.

I chuckled my way back out the front door. I couldn't believe that I was trying to tell her I loved her and she wouldn't even let me finish! She didn't even realize what I was trying to say!

I was so frustrated that I just kept walking and walking and thinking and walking. All of a sudden I realized something, Jasper just might be right. Maybe all she can be for me is a _fuck buddy_. Maybe she's just not the right one for me.

I was still frustrated when I walked back into my new home, and what made it worse was that a certain father of mine, Carlisle, sitting awkwardly on my couch. He and Esme were sitting on complete opposite ends of it and when I came in they both seemed eager to greet me. I can only imagine how weird it must be between them.

"Hey, Edward. I've uh missed you." He leaned towards me and then stopped and returned to his original position as if he was going to hug me and then thought better of it. He stuck out his hand instead.

"Well that makes on of us." He dropped his hand when he realized I wasn't going to shake it.

"Edward, please try to be civil." Esme was glaring at me while motioning to Carlisle.

"No, it's fine Esme. I understand." He cleared this throat. "Well I just stopped by to say that in a couple of weeks, I would like you to attend Renee's and my wedding."

"Who the fuck is Renee?" I was livid.

"Edward! Language!" She was red from embarrassment of me.

"It's her isn't it? The woman you left mom for? You're whore!"

At that he reacted. "Now listen here young man, I understand that you're pissed off at me for leaving you and your mother, but Renee has absolutely nothing to do with this. So if I ever hear you talk about her like that again, I don't care how old you are, I'll take a strap to you! Got that?"

"Fuck you." I walked out of the room and stomped up the stairs with my mom calling after me. I slammed my bedroom door shut and banged my head against it. Downstairs I could hear Esme and Carlisle yelling and fighting like they used to. I heard a knock on my door and as much as I wanted to ignore the world I opened it hoping it was someone I could beat the shit out of just to blow of steam. But the only person I saw was Bella and I could never do that to her.

She stood there staring up at me with her big doe eyes and a worried look on her face. I grabbed her wrist. Pulled her in, slammed the door shut, and pushed her against it. My mouth immediately met hers. For a short while she didn't respond but when she did, it sent me into a frenzy. I yanked off her black tank top and grinded my rock hard dick into her. She whimpered and wriggled against me. I let her hot tongue explore my mouth before I began to wrestle her for dominance. When I finally won, I pulled away from her and went to my stereo and blasted The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin to drown out the fighting.

When I returned to her heated body, I knelt down and brought her tiny shorts down too. I growled at her blood red lace boy shorts. When I looked up, she had a finger in her mouth and was looking at me with mock innocence. I ripped her underwear to the side and shoved my face into her pussy. As soon as I licked her clit, her knees gave out a bit so I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder and held her up as best I could. I looked into her eyes as I ate her out.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and nibbled as she wriggled above me. One of her hands traveled to my hair and began lightly tugging it with each of my ministrations. Two of my fingers soon joined the mix and sank deep inside of her. I moved them quickly in and out of her as my tongue sped up its movements on her clit. She began to pull harder on my hair as if she wanted to pull me back but I ignored her. Her pulling turned to tugging then yanking so I moved away from her beautiful pussy long enough to glare at her, growl, and yank her hand from my hair.

I then went back licking and sucking her wetness from her sopping pussy. Whatever she had to say must have been more important than my current actions because she used two hands this time to tug my head back. I gave in easily, but continued moving my fingers inside of her.

"Unghh… Edward pr-promise y-you… won't f-freak… oh yeah… out this t-time. Oh fuck!" She was trying to keep her eyes open but I could tell it wasn't without difficulty.

"I promise, that I won't freak out after I fuck your brains out as long as you get your fucking hands out of my hair and let me finish eating out this beautiful pussy of yours." She moaned loudly and immediately let go of my hair. Seconds later she came with a deafening moan.

Without delay, I picked her up bridal style and roughly through her on the bed. I dragged her by her feet to the edge of the bed and ripped her underwear to shreds and dropped it to the floor. When I went for her bra, I noticed that it was already gone and halfway across the room. I jumped on the bed, still fully dressed, and spread her legs until she whimpered out in pain. I held them there as I shoved my face into her pussy and massaged my clit with her nose and I rammed my tongue into her tight hole. She began to writhe on the bed so I repositioned us 69 style to keep her still. She didn't seem to notice and just kept riding the waves of her euphoria until she finally came.

No more than 10 seconds later she was tearing at my shorts to get them off. While she worked on those, I tried to remove my shirt but it was only half way off when I felt her warm, wet mouth surround my aching cock. Both of her hands, grabbed onto my thighs for better positioning as she started to deep throat me. _I was trying so hard not to come right then and there. _Once or twice she went down too far and started to gag but that just ended up making me harder. Her mouth was so hot on my dick that I could barely hold myself together. Her body was so fucking sexy as she was maneuvering herself that it would only take a couple seconds more of this for me to blow my load.

As soon as her tongue started its ministrations on my dick, I came and she swallowed every little bit of it. The weird part about it was that I was still hard. I definitely just came, but my cock was still standing at attention.

"Umm… Edward was that not good for you because I thought…" Bella trailed off still breathless from our previous acts.

"No! God no, that was… amazing. I'm not sure why _that _happened but let's not sit around and think about it." I flashed her my crooked smile and she immediately brightened. She hurled herself at me and rubbed herself against my abs while kissing me roughly. I could feel her wetness against me, and felt her quiver every time her clit made contact with my skin. I growled at her to move further south, but she just chuckled and moved from my mouth to my neck. I was so fed up with her antics that I just forced her on her hands and knees and rammed myself into her wet heat. We let out loud simultaneous moans and if Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol wasn't blasting as high as it could right now, I'd be worried that that stupid douche down stairs could here.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and let them reach up to her beautiful tits while leaning some of my weight on her. She didn't complain so I didn't bother doing anything but pistoning into her. I moved a little to the left and finally found that special spot in her that made her scream every time. I thrusted into her at that exact angle a few times causing her come and come hard but I didn't give her anytime to recover. I held onto her waist and rammed as hard as I could.

"Edward oh, God that's so good! Oh shit, right there. Harder, Eddie!" I was momentarily flabbergasted by her nickname but a few seconds later I was pulling out slowly and rapidly slamming back into her hot as fuck pussy.

"Ed… ward… shit yes… Oww, oww… arm cramp, arm cramp." Without even responding I pushed her forward onto her chest and just lifted her sexy ass up to keep up my ministrations. Seeing it in front of me like that just made me want to slap it, so that's what I did. I raised my hand up and swung it down quick and hard on her ass. She moaned, so I did it again. And again, and again until she was coming beneath me again.

Just like before though, I didn't give her time to recuperate and kept pounding away. She was so wet that I'm pretty sure we ruined my new sheets but this was so worth it. Every time she came her walls would flutter then clamp around me and I would be that much closer to coming.

I could tell she was exhausted because she could barely lift herself up but I had all of this pent up energy and I just had to release it somehow.

**BPOV**

I was so damn tired but his cock just felt so fucking good. I had come four times already and I didn't think I could take much more. Edward was ramming into me so hard there were barely words to describe it. As drained as I was, I got back on my hands and knees, reached back, and cupped his balls. He just wouldn't or couldn't come, it was impossible to tell but I just had to make him. A few more minutes passed by and all that had come from him were moans and groans so I pulled him out, turned around, and pulled him over me.

Once he started up again, I wrapped my legs around him and pulled his face to mine. I made him look into my eyes and keep them open as we kissed deeply. That finally seemed to be the trigger because only seconds later he was shooting into me while rubbing my clit so we could come together. White light and stars exploded around my head and electricity shot throughout my body. I wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes, or hours that passed by but I didn't really care.

Edward and I were lying next to each other, soaking up the post-orgasm bliss. Our breathing was still heavy as we looked into each other's eyes and he played with my hair. It was weird but at that moment it felt as if everything was right in the world. I reached up and grabbed a headful of hair. I pulled him forward slightly and gave him a light but passionate kiss.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, this changed everything.


	8. AN

First off, sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter. Didn't mean to get you excited for nothing.

Second, this story was just annoying the crap out of me. It was like going in circles and the plot was sorta confusing so just give me some time because I'm trying to rewrite it.

In other words, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON IT, so don't freak out.

I just want to have the whole story written out before I put it on here so I know how everything's gonna work out and I can update regularly.

I'm not going to make any promises, but I'm gonna work my ass off to be finished the whole thing and updating by the beginning of 2012. It'll go by faster than you think so please try to be patient with me.

Thank you everyone who's stuck with me this far. Xoxo lunaclipse


End file.
